Change of Fates
by flour-chan xXx SSS
Summary: Harry had to get away. He couldn't even be by himself in his own home. Everyone still wanted something from him, even though he had done his duty. So Harry has decided to leave England for America to get away from the mayhem. This is how Harry meets the Winchester boys and Castiel. Rated M for later chapters. Warning Weasley, Hermione & Dumbledore Bashing.


**Change of Fates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural, this is purely fanmade.

Authors note: Okay sorry guys to be out of commission for so long but I am such a bad writer its untrue haha lol I start a story and then sometimes I can't finish it or something happens so I lose the inspiration to finish it :( sorry again guys hopefully it won't be like that with this one XD Please no flames.

Summary: Harry had to get away. He couldn't even be by himself in his own home. Everyone still wanted _something_ from him, even though he had done his duty. He had killed voldemort for them, surely the could leave him alone for once in return. So Harry has come to the conclusion that he is going to leave England for America to get away from the mayhem. And if Harry didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be and he would try his damn hardest to keep it that way. This is how Harry meets the Winchester boys and Castiel.

* * *

Chapter 1 The Beginning

Harry's P.O.V

London, England

Everything was getting too much. I felt like I was suffocating in my own home. After Sirius died, he left me everything with a few exceptions. One of those exceptions was money for Remus, man he needed it but now even Remus in gone. And it's all gone to me again. Everytime I think of Remus and Sirius, it feels like a cloud has come over my mind and eyes that I just can't shake. It didn't really help matters by being here at Grimmauld Place. Hermione kept insisting I need to do more for the public eye, that I am needed to keep the peace within the English Wizardry Community. Ron does and goes along with anything and everything Hermione says, she has him wrapped around her little finger. The Weasleys all believe I am going to ask Ginny to marry me now the war's over. But what none of them know is that i'm gay so I can't and won't ever ask her to marry me. I can never seem to get that into their heads, every time I say 'I'm not going to marry Ginny' they turn a deaf ear and ask what kind of ring I got her. It's becoming too much to handle.

So as a result I'm leaving England for America. I'm not going to tell anyone other than Amadora because she's looking after Teddy and I want to stay in touch with my godson. Although i'm only telling her i'm leaving and not where i'm going, that way no one will ever find out where I am.

I'm going to Gringotts today to sort out my accounts, so I can still use them when I'm in America, I need to sort out my will as well and make sure the Weasleys, Dumbledore and Hermione can not reach my money or my whereabouts. If I don't want to be found, I won't be, I will become invisible, untraceable and I will try my damn hardest to keep it that way.

* * *

Castiel's P.O.V

Heaven

I was sorting through the mess Uriel had left behind after his death, when I felt a sudden shift coming from the direction of England and then another from America. What was going on?. As I went to find out, one of my brothers from a lower station, appeared before and spoke in a grave voice...

''Brother Castiel, Fate requires your presence immediately.''

And with that he was gone again before I could even reign in my shock of Fate wanting to see me. Me?! Why would Fate to wish to see me? I was just a low stationed angel, nothing special. This must be something involving my fate changing or a person(s), that I am involved or will be involved in with, fates changing. This is big, I must proceed with caution.

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

Utah, America

Dean and I had just finished a job in Utah when I felt a shift of some kind around Dean and myself. I had just sat in the front passengers seat of Dean's 'baby', a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, when I felt it. It was extremely painful and very disorientating, I leaned forwards clutching my head groaning. Dean appeared in the drivers seat next to me and turned to look at me with slight concern on his face.

''You alright there Sammy? If you're going to hurl don't do it in, on or near my baby okay Sammy?'' He said pointedly and looking to the front of the Impala, noticing Castiel standing right in front of us.

''Cas! Geez man what have I said about warning us before you randomly pop in and out?'' Dean exclaimed.

''Yes of course Dean but right now we have to help your brother.'' Castiel said as he walked to my open door and knelt next to me.

''What?'' Dean said confused ''What's wrong with Sammy? Isn't he just a little sick? oh god it isn't one of his weird demon blood quirks is it?'' Dean asked tilting his head to the side to look at us.

''No Dean this is different.'' Castiel explained, booking no room for argument. ''This is much more important than that will ever be.''

''What? why?'' Dean glanced at me and then back to Castiel again in confusion and worry on his face.

''I will tell you in a minute, but first we must help Sam.'' Castiel stated sighing, trying to hold me to sit up straight with great difficulty

''Okay Cas, if you say so.'' Dean said mockingly taking me from Castiel and holding me up whilst he used his angel mojo to somehow help me. Hopefully to ease the pain and disorientation. What was going on? What could cause this? Hopefully Castiel could shed some light on this when I wasn't in pain anymore.

* * *

Authors note: Hey guys sorry it's so short, hope you liked it XD please feel free to leave comments, fav and follow my story that would be awesome thankies XD I said at the beginning but I'll say it here as well please no flames thanks x


End file.
